Awakening
by MatrixRachelSonicTails
Summary: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the man who represented the lovely and passionate country of Spain, has his spirit broken as a practically traumatizing memory comes back to haunt him. He had no idea how to deal with it, but what would happen if a certain Italian came to his rescue? Spamano and slight Spuk. M for themes such as later lemons, past rape and violence.


_Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Antonio shifted uncomfortably, awakening from his restless sleep. He moaned softly, moving his arms around only to find out they wouldn't move. Confused, he tested his legs-the same result. Panic struck through his spine and down his body. He quickly open his eyes, feeling his eyelids brush against crass fabric. He realized that he was blindfolded. The cold, surly air around him made his skin crawl. He was hit with heavy confusion as he squirmed around, feeling his body pressed against something hard._

 _He froze, realizing that not only was he tied down to this unidentified hard surface, but he was indeed naked, his legs force-bent and spread into a lewd position._

 _Somewhere to his right, a door creaked opened. He stilled himself, listening intently to the footsteps echo in the narrow-possibly- dark room._

" _I see you're awake", a voice, a familiar English voice spoke. But…it couldn't be…could it?_

 _Antonio felt sickened. Arthur's voice had sounded too harsh and cold for it to actually be him._

 _The footsteps came closer and closer, each step making Antonio inwardly jump. He flinched away when he felt a cold, bony finger trace down from his bare bicep to the side of his chest._

" _P-puta!" Antonio choked out, beginning to squirm in his wake. A deep, coarse chuckle sounded from his left, leaving him to shiver from the inhuman noise._

 _More footsteps "Don't worry sir, you'll find some use for him" Another voice-an unrecognized voice- spoke; Antonio could practically hear the sneer in the unknown man's voice._

" _I will, thank you" Arthur replied in solemn._

 _Antonio quivered as he heard one set of footsteps begin to descend, the door creaking closed. Arthur had stayed behind, circling around the bewildered and horrified Spaniard._

" _What you said before was very rude. I'd watch that mouth if I were you" Arthur trailed off thickly. Antonio couldn't believe that the British man understood what he had just spoken and for once, Antonio felt true fear coarse through his body; something he hadn't felt for a long time. His thoughts were cut short when he felt the cold flesh of Arthur's finger trace around his lips, causing him to shudder lightly._

 _Antonio wanted so bad to bite that finger and fight the Englishman with all he had, but he was weak and defenseless against the restraints._

 _How? How had he got himself into the situation?_

 _He remembers everything in a rush. He'd been out the night before, drinking with his two other friends. He remembered Arthur being there, watching him closely, although Antonio didn't think much of it at the time. The last thing he remembered was his two friends having to leave. The Englishman had strangely offered him a single drink before he left. He remembered having feeling tired after two sips. Arthur must've put something in it._

" _Gilipollas!" Antonio snarled, emitting another chuckle from Arthur. "Don't be so rude" Arthur began mockingly. "F-fuck yo-"Before Antonio could finish, something thick and sharp – a whip- smacked down between the junction on his neck and shoulder. Antonio cried out, his limbs jerking against the restraints._

" _.Speak" Arthur stressed the words with each crack of the whip. Antonio's chest and shoulders stung numbly. He felt the water begin to gather in his eyes, but he wouldn't allow himself to cry; he had been through worse._

" _I will do whatever I want with you. You will not resist and you will not speak. Do you understand?" When Antonio didn't answer, Arthur raised the whip again and in a thin whoosh, he smacked it down onto Antonio's bare pelvis._

" _A-ah! Y-yes, por f-favour!"_ _Antonio sniffed. The Englishmen took the Spaniard's exclamation as something else –as if he wanted more.-_

" _I take it as you want more?"_

" _N-no!"_

 _Crack!_

 _Antonio cried out again, a single tear sliding down until it got lost in the dark fabric covering his eyes from the world._

" _I told you not to speak!" Arthur exclaimed with another crack to Antonio's skin. Antonio couldn't help but let a sob escape. Arthur chuckled at the noise, slowly sliding the whip down Antonio's chest. His breath hitched as he felt the leather go lower and lower until it came in contact with his softened cock._

 _He jerked against the chains again, shaking his head repeatedly. The Englishman sneered grimly._

" _Not hard are we? We can change that." Arthur grasped the member in his palm, pumping it to its full length. Antonio bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to taste metallic. He didn't want this; he wanted it to stop._

 _He felt so disgusting and filthy as he felt himself become hard at Arthur's mercy. He couldn't help but release his tears, his soul clenching from the pleasure and pain he felt._

 _Why wasn't anyone there to save him?_

" _P-please stop" A hard yank to his cock and the rest of Antonio's words got jumbled into a yelp of pain._

" _I told you specifically not to speak" Arthur sounded displeased, but laughed softly after his moment._

" _But it would be good to hear you scream" Antonio's eyes widened to saucers._

" _N—no! Please! Please!" Antonio thrashed around as the hand pumped faster. He felt tightening in his loins, but he didn't want to release; he'd rather die than release himself._

" _S-stop it, p-please!" Antonio sounded so pitiful; he couldn't believe it was himself that had just sounded that way._

 _Then it struck him. The one person he knew. The one who stuck by him, even if he acted like he didn't. Antonio knew that person wouldn't be able to hear him, but it was worth thinking about him, to forget that hand down there doing unbelievable things to him._

" _L-Lovino.", Antonio wept softly, wishing that he could see the Italian. Tears had stained the outside of the blindfold by now. Antonio didn't think he had cried this much before._

 _He honestly wanted to die in that very moment._

" _L-lovino... p-please" He sounded weak and broken. The Englishman roughly yanked the Spaniard's dick again, causing the latter to choke on his own breat-_

 _Antonio gasped, shooting up quickly. He breathed heavily, his dream dissipating. The Spaniard took in deep slow breaths as they slowly turned into sobs._

 _Tears ran down his tanned cheeks as he thought about that day. Antonio wished that it was only a dream, but life just wasn't on his side._

" _W-why?" He asked to himself, his lips quivering. His body shoke gently as his weeps became more and more increasingly heavy. Fuck him! Fuck Arthur! He sobbed louder as he thought about the man who had did this to him._

 _He thought he had forgotten those memories, but no, life had to think of another way to emotionally break him down. As his heavy cries turned into soft hiccups, he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, looking to glance at his clock._

 _It read 8:45_

 _He had a meeting to go too, but he didn't want to get out of bed. He sighed, falling over onto his side but not falling back asleep._

 _Antonio settled into his seat, glancing around at all the faces that sat around the oak table. It was a normal day for mostly everyone that attended the meeting. Alfred recently had sat down after his turn of how to stop world hunger in the most unrealistic and ridiculous way known to man. Oh how Antonio longed to be somewhere else right at this moment. The Spaniard was at least lucky because that pale-back British man had called sick that day; Antonio literally felt like he wanted to kill Arthur if he even turned to glance at him._

" _Feliciano! What problems in the world would you like to solve?" The host-Ludwig- asked-or more like regrettably- asked the hyper Italian that sat across from him. The said German man looked annoyed and tired.. if the faint dark circles under his eyes were something to go by. Antonio paid no attention to whatever the Italian man was going to say next, his mind being too jumbled together to fit another piece of information in it._

 _Said Italian excitably shot up out his seat and stood on the pedestal with a look of accomplishment in his eyes._

" _I want to solve the world problem of why there's no pasta in some countries in the world",_

 _Collected sighs-even one from Alfred- felt the room. "Pasta should be capital food to the whole planet! Pasta is good for making friends, it's good for the heart, and it's the best medicine …oh! Did I mention that pasta cures the common cold? I eat it_ _all_ _the time when I'm sick-"While Feliciano continued to blab on about pasta and its false benefits, Antonio caught Lovino staring at him from afar. Antonio was a little thrown off by Lovino's stare, turning his head to look at the wall that was suddenly very interesting_

 _Lovino was confused as he saw the Spaniard turn his head the other direction, but shoke it off and continued to watch his idiotic brother make a fool out of himself on the pedestal._

" _And, good meeting!" Ludwig thankfully declared the end of the meeting. Antonio slowly began to pack his notes and papers back up, ending up dropping some of the notes thanks to his over cluttered mind. He was about to get up and go home when he felt a hand suddenly come down on his shoulder. Antonio gasped and froze, immediately feeling fear wreck through his body._

" _Bastardo, it's only me" Upon hearing the familiar voice, Antonio let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Still convincing himself that it was Lovino, he turned to his tomate and put on his fake façade._

" _Hola, mi tomate~!" Antonio forced a smile, even though on the inside was killing him. Antonio was surprised to see a hint of concern clouded into the Italians amber eyes, but that quickly changed. Lovino would never admit to being concerned about Antonio, so he took the almost suspected fake smile as the Spaniard being weird again._

" _W-whatever" Lovino folded his arms over his chest. Not only did that smile creep Lovino out just a little, but he also noticed something off about Antonio. He didn't mention anything about harvesting tomatoes anymore and everyone close to Antonio knew the Spaniard loved to jibber away about the juicy red fruit. Lovino shifted his feet as the stare Antonio gave him bored into his very being._

" _S-stop looking at me like that, stronzo!" Lovino watched as Antonio's smile fell. Antonio let an embarrassed blush cross over his cheeks, sheepishly looking down at the ground. Antonio really didn't feel like dealing with anything right now. He just wanted to go home and curl up on his bed and mend over in his own depressing thoughts, hoping he could last another day knowing that he had been taken advantage of in such a forceful and cruel way._

" _I have to go…I'll text you later" Antonio said too quickly, concerning Lovino more. Giving Lovino another reassuring smile, he turned to leave, but Lovino stopped him in his tracks. Lovino was beyond concerned right now, surprising even himself. Why should he be concerned about the damned bastard? Well…It wasn't like he meant that… right? Either way, Antonio always tried to find a way to talk to the Italian, be close to him, blab on about meaningless things, but now it seemed like he just wanted to get away, the Spaniard was definitely acting weirder than usual._

" _Okay Antonio. You're acting very strange, what's wrong…n-not like I care…" Lovino added after he realized what he said. If he let that slip, Antonio would never get off his trace about it. Antonio's weird smile fell after Lovino said he "didn't care". Antonio knew Lovino was just joking, but the Italian's words started to hurt more than they should." I need t-to go" Antonio hastily tried turn away again, but Lovino put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Antonio luckily stopped an irritated sigh from escaping him. As much as he enjoyed Lovino's company and seemingly harsh words, the Spaniard just didn't want to deal with it right now. "Lovino..please..I'm busy-" Antonio tried to say but Lovino cut him off rudely. "Busy doing what? Being weird? Look Antonio, I know something is up, you can't hide anything from me" Lovino was right, Antonio was terrible at hiding things._

 _Lovino sighed softly, averting his eyes from Antonio. "Whatever…" Lovino turned on his heel and walked away, but that didn't mean he would not find out what was bothering Antonio. He knew something was wrong, but what? What would be bothering the Spanish man so much to the point of almost breaking his usual cheerfulness? Whatever it was, Lovino was determined to find out._


End file.
